


My Teacher is the Alpha.. and My Mate

by onethatsonly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethatsonly/pseuds/onethatsonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Niall Horan walked into his fourth period classroom, quickly spying a seat in the back. </p><p>"Mr. Horan," A voice called. "Come up here, for a moment." </p><p>Setting his things down, Niall trudged to the front of the room, stopping at his teacher's desk. Raising his head, the man took a look at him, holding his hand out for a shake. "I'm Mr. Styles. " He smiled brightly at him. The blonde boy nervously shook his hand, and could have sworn that he saw a strange yellow twinkle in his eye. </p><p>Returning to his desk, Niall jumped slightly. </p><p>He could swear that he heard Mr. Styles growl under his breath.</p><p>"Mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter o n e-

Niall's POV

First thing is first. I am a Werewolf. But not the stupid kind you see in movies with hairy body parts, and look like humans. We're actual wolves that can change in and out of human form.

I live in the Silver Shield Pack House in California. There are actually about 64 wolves living in it right now, which mind you, is a lot.

Honestly, being a Werewolf isn't much different than being a regular human. The only thing different is the senses. And of course, being a wolf.

I think mating is the most different of all. See, when you turn 21, you (being the male wolf) get to find your mate.

The process of finding the mate is quite simple, really. Every wolf in the house reports to the meeting room, and the person turning 21 will howl out to everyone. Out of instinct, the mate will howl back.

I have one problem though.

I'm gay.

We've never actually had a same sex mating before, so, it really worries me to know that I may not actually have a mate.

But I've got four more years until I'll know. And it nags at me every day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped out f bed as my bedroom door busted open. 

"Hey, Niall!" Cassie screamed at me while jumping up and down on my bed. "Hey, Cas." I laughed at her. 

I moved out of my previous position on the floor and went to the closet. "Are you excited about our first day as Juniors?" She yelled, most likely breaking my ear drum. "I'll be even more excited when you quit screming in my ear." Cassie only laughed.

"Ah, what to wear, what to wear?" She murmered while rumaging through my closet. After 10 minutes, she finally pulled out some dark jeans and a gray v-neck. "Grab my gray vans while you're at it." I said walking to the shower. 

I turned the knob to the right and slid off my pajamas. Yes, I still say pajamas. 

I let the warm water cascade down my body and breathed out a heavy sigh. To be honest, I was really dreading school today. And its only day one. 

"Ni, hurry up! You know you take forever to do your hair!" Cassie screamed through the door. "Yeah, yeah." 

Twenty minutes later, I had finished dressing and my hair. 

"Oi! Boy, you look hot! Too bad I'm female.. because I would tap that." She winked. "Lets go, you pervert." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my fourth period classroom, quickly spying a seat in the back. "Mr. Horan," A voice called. "Come up here for a moment."

Setting my things down, I trudged to the front of the room, stopping at the teacher's desk. Raising his head, the man tooked at me, holding his hand out for a shake. "I'm Mr. Styles. " He smiled brightly. I nervously shook his hand, and could have sworn that there was a strange yellow twinkle in his eye. Returning to my desk, I jumped slightly. I could swear that I heard Mr. Styles growl under his breath. "Mate." 

Weird man. 

All throughout class he snuck glances at me, making me blush and look down.

Oh lord, its going to be a long year.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm, Ni, I think Mister Styles has a slight crush on you!" Louis teased, shoving my shoulder slightly. I laughed at him. "What makes you think that?" 

"Maybe the fact that he was making heart eyes at you the entire class period." Zayn smirked, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "C'mon guys, get real. Hot guys aren't gay. I have learned the hard way. "

"I don't think so.. Liam is pretty hot himself." Zayn winked to the boy. We all laughed watching Liam's cheeks go cherry red. "C'mon Zee, when ya gonna ask him out?" Louis smiled. "Haven't thought of a proper way to, yet." He said grinning at Liam, whose cheeks got red again. 

"You guys are ridiculous." I shook my head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ni?" Cassie asked as we swung our legs over the cliff by the lake

"Yeah?" 

"Have you thought about who your mate might be?" I shrugged. "Cass, I'm gay. I probably don't even have a mate." I laughed bitterly. 

"Ni, don't say that." 

"It's true though. When has there ever been a gay Werewolf?"

"What about Liam and Zayn? Do you think they're just gonna die off after they turn 21? You depend on your mate. That's what you need to live. I don't think you were born just to die." I shrugged and looked away. 

"You never know." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

"Mum!" I called walking into the kitchen. "Hey, love. What's up?" She smiled brightly. 

"I think I found my mate." She gasped and dropped the knife she was using to cut vegetables. "Really?" I nodded. "Awe, that's great! Who is she?" She asked excitedly. "He, mum. He." She slowly nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"His name is Niall. Niall Horan. But there's one problem. He's my 17 year old student." She gasped. 

"Well, honey that's okay." 

"But mum, that means I can't be with him. It's illegal." 

She shook her head. "No, hun. It isn't. What is illegal, is if after the 21st year ceremony and you have your mate, is someone trying to keep you apart. Especially since you are the alpha of the Silver Shield Pack."

"Really?" I gasped. "Yeah, babe. You're safe. So in two weeks when he finds out he's your mate, he will be yours privately or not."

And I can't wait. 

 

What do you guys think? I know it's kind of short, but its just to get you to understand the story. I should have chapter two up soon, but it won't be posted until I have 

 

SO, PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE! (: 

-onethatsonly xo


	2. chapter t w o-

"Good morning, class." Mr. Styles greeted. "Good morning, Mr. Styles." We recited back to him. 

"Today we will be doing our first lab. Now, you will have your own lab parter. You will keep this partner until the end of the year, unless I tell you otherwise. You have thirty seconds to pick a partner. Go!" And then it was chaotic. Everyone started yelling at the person they wanted to be partners with, already giving me a headache.

"Ni!" Josh yelled, shaking my arm. "Be my partner?" I nodded my head and pulled out the seat next to me.

"Alright!" Mr. Styles yelled. He took a look around the room, green eyes hardening as they landed on me. I quickly looked down, trying to hide my blush. That man is so hot. Oh great, I have a crush on my teacher. Lovely way to start the year.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niall, you have got to be more careful with the loves stares you give mister Styles." Louis smirked at me. I felt my cheeks flush red. "Lou, he is so sexy, though!" I murmured to him. "You have a crush on him! I knew it!" 

I shrugged at him. "Oh well. Probably already mated, so what does it matter?"

I gasped as I felt and arm go around my waist. "That's where you're wrong, babe." A voice whispered in my ear, lightly nipping at my ear lobe. And with a quick smack of the butt, they were off. 

I turned to Louis, who's jaw looked as if it was ready to fall off. "Wh- Who was t- that?" I whispered. 

Louis' face fell into a grin. " Mister Styles!" He yelled.

And now, I felt as if I was going to die and go to heaven.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassie! Oh my god, Cassie!" Louis screamed as we entered the lunchroom, causing people to stare at us.

"What? What happened?" She laughed. "Mister Styles totally made a move on Niall!" He shrieked. "Oh my god, what?" She yelled. 

"Me and Ni, we were talking about how he has a crush on Mister Styles. And Niall was like, 'yeah, he's probably mated, what does it matter?' and then he came up behind Niall. He put a arm around his waist and whispered to him. What was it, Ni?"

"That's where you're wrong, babe." I whispered, blushing slightly. 

"Yeah, and then he nipped at his ear lobe, smacked his bum, and walked away!" Louis squealed, flailing his arms around wildly. I shook my head at him, walking over to our usual table where Zayn and Liam already sat.

"Oh my god, Niall! Mister Styles likes you too!" Cassie squealed from behind me. "I really and honestly don't know how to reply to that." I laughed.

"What? What happened?" Zayn asked, brown eyes going wide. 

And then, I had to hear the story again.

Two times.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV 

I really don't know where I found the courage to do that. But it was so worth it.

His face going cherry red had to be the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. And his firm bum, that wasn't so bad either. 

I really do not know if I can last two weeks. I want that boy. And I want him now. I don't want to have to watch these girls and guys giving him heart eyes. It makes the possessive alpha side come out. 

And that side, is not cute.

I walked back to my classroom, thoughts never leaving that blonde haired blue eyed boy. He has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that I could easily get lost in. Or anyone, for that matter.

And those biceps. Mmm. Not too big, not too small. You could almost see his abs through the outline of his v-neck. That boy was so perfect. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home I got a rather large surprise. 

" Harry, you are actually having your 21 year ceremony tomorrow. Our current alpha is retiring from his position early. I guess it got to be too much to handle for him. But, this means you become alpha tomorrow. Are you ready for this?" My dad sighed, giving me a hard look.

"Y-yes, I am." I stuttered out. 

In all honesty, I wasn't thinking about becoming the alpha. I was thinking about Niall knowing he is my mate. 

And I can't wait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was woken by a loud howl, followed by "Pack meeting! You will meet the new alpha today!".

And fifteen minutes later, I was entering the pack meeting room. I found my seat with my parents and listened for the alpha's next words. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall's POV 

"Harry Styles, please come to the stage." I gasped. My teacher is my new alpha? Great. Just great.

As Harry came to stand beside Alpha Smith, he began his speech. 

"I promise, as your new alpha, to protect and serve all of you. I will lead this pack in save paths and decisions, and will punish anyone who dares to break a pack rule." He spoke, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. 

"Well, all that's left now, is for you to howl out to your mate. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and smiled brightly at the man. "Okay, howl away!" He smiled. And Harry did. 

I could see girls leaning forward in their seats, obviously hoping they will feel the warm tingle inside them, as their souls would become one. 

He looked around the around the room, seeing how no one replied, and howled again. 

And this time, I felt it. It was like my body was on fire. I could feel it starting up in my toes, slowly reaching the top of my head, as I howled out to him.

He jumped off the stage and ran to me. I had never craved something more in life than I did now. I wanted him. All of him.

I was brought from my thoughts as a pair of warm lips crashed upon my own. Our lips moved in sync, and the crowd cheered in delight. 

"Hey, angel." Harry whispered, pulling away from our heated lip lock.

"Hi." I whispered, leaning in again to catch his perfectly plump lips.


	3. chapter t h r e e-

Niall's POV 

As we pulled apart once again, I looked into Harry's captivating green eyes. "What now, Mister Styles?" 

"Do not ever call me that." Harry visibly cringed. "But I suppose we go to your house to collect your things."

I smiled as his warm hand found mine, and he led me away from the ceremony room. 

"Collect my things?"

Harry grinned to himself. "You need clothing to live with me, yeah?" I gaped at him. "Well did you think you would still live in a separate room from me?" His eyebrows rose, and might I say, it was done of the cutest things I've ever seen. 

I shrugged at him. 

"No, no, no. You have to be near me. We depend on each other. We're mates, baby." He grinned, kissing my forehead lightly. We stopped for a moment and he pulled me into his chest. "It's you and me, forever and always." 

I tucked my head underneath his chin. "What about school?" I murmured against his soft skin. 

"That was my first thought when I first found out about you." He chuckled lightly, making his chest shake. "But mum said that it is not illegal since you are my mate. And since I'm the alpha of the pack, they can't keep us from being apart. So, we can be together at school." 

I hummed. "So my teacher is my boyfriend?" 

"That's right. But don't think I'm giving you any special treatment." He laughed, making me whine. "But I hate science." 

"I'll tutor you at home, don't worry!" He smiled, kissing my head gently. "Now, c'mon," He took my hand into his. "We need to get going." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV 

Moving him into my room was quite the struggle actually. He had twice as much clothes as I did. Luckily, I had a large walk in closet that I only used half of. 

Once he was all moved in, I collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. 

"You have taken every bit of energy that I can store inside my body away." I groaned as he crawled up my body to straddle my stomach. I gripped his thighs and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." 

He blushed and looked away. "Awe, you look so adorable when you blush!" I cooed. 

"Stop it!" He whined at me. "Stop what?" I laughed. 

"Making me blush!" He giggled.

I was about to speak again when the door flew open. "Come to the bonfire, Ni!" Cassie yelled and then squealed. "Mister Styles what are you doing to my friend?" She faked shock. 

"Captivating his innocence." I smirked. Niall laughed at lightly hit me on the chest. I pulled him down and wrapped him in my arms. 

"Awe, you guys are so adorable!" She yelled, jumping up and down multiple times. 

"Fangirl." Niall murmured into my neck. I nodded my head in agreement. 

"But seriously, you guys get your butts down there." She said and then slammed the door. 

"Alright, c'mon. Let's go." Niall said pulling me up with him. 

"Mmm I don't think I want to." I hummed at him. "I would much rather stay here and cuddle with my boyfriend."

"Too bad." He said laughing, pulling my trudging feet out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, at 1:27 in the morning, we returned to our room. 

The bonfire was actually quite fun. I enjoyed having Niall sitting right next to, getting to watch the flame create pigments on his creamy skin. 

He was now completely spent.

I opened up our door and gestured for him to have a seat on the silk sheet bed. I watched with a smile as he went to lie down on the bed, the bed making him look so small and snuggable. 

I slipped off my own clothes, leaving me in my black boxer briefs. After putting them in the dirty hamper, I shimmied Niall out of his clothes. 

I soon pulled back the covers, and pulled the beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed close to me. He took in every little detail of his face. The way his eyelashes lay atop his cheekbones, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he searched for a comfortable position underneath the duvet. 

"G'night, Haz," He whispered, kissing my cheek softly. 

My heart swelled with adoration. 

"G'night, angel." I replied, kissing his lips gently and pulling his tiny body closer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry turn that thing off before I throw it out the window." Niall groaned, removing his head from my bare chest and pulling a pillow of his face. 

I switched the alarm clock to off and laid back down, resting my arms under my head. 

I just love getting up for work. 

"Ni, you need to be up by the time I get out of the shower, okay?" 

He gave me a muffled response and I made my way to the shower. I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower, letting the hot water rinse the sleep off of me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall's POV 

"Have a good day, angel." Harry said as he parked his car in the teacher lot. 

I leaned over the console for a brief peck and smiled brightly at him. "You too, Haz." 

Seconds later, Harry was out of the car and walking over to open my door. Stepping out of the car, I felt his warm hand grasp mine and pull me towards the school. 

It was actually quite funny walking into school and to Harry's classroom. Everyone's eyes were all on us, making us feel like complete aliens to this school. Well.. I guess it isn't very common to see a teacher holding hands with his student. 

"You have 35 minutes before the warning bell rings. Do you want to hang with me, or go ahead to 1st period?" Harry said and kissed my cheek lightly. "Mm, I want to be with you." I hummed and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

His hands quickly found my hips, thumbs rubbing them gently. I leaned in, getting closer and closer until his lips were almost brushing over mine. "Kiss me." He breathed out and tightened his arms around my waist. 

And just like that, I crashed my lips upon his. Our lips moved together slowly, releasing all passion into it. I pulled away after a few moments and my breath was actually quite ragged. 

"Niall James Horan, you sly dog!" Louis squealed loudly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. chapter f o u r-

Harry

"Niall Horan, you sly dog!" Louis squealed loudly. 

I laughed lightly as Niall gripped my hips and hid his face in my shoulder, attempting to hide his rosy cheeks. 

"Shut up, Lou!" He says.

"Niall James," He gasps. "You are sleeping with our teacher! Showing PDA in front of students! Where has your innocence gone?" 

Niall grinned as he removed his nose from my collar bone. "He stole it!"  
He said laughing. 

This time, Louis' jaw dropped. He shook his head frantically, as if he was a wet dog, trying to shake water off it's body. "Are you kidding? He put his anaconda in your snake hole?" He screeched. 

I broke away from Niall and threw my head back laughing. And upon seeing the 26 students filing into my classroom with shocked faces, I laughed even harder. 

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Niall yelled. 

"What? Would you prefer for me to say he put his rocket ship in Uranus?" He smirked. 

"Okay, I'm done here." Niall said, shaking his head lightly. 

I smiled as he lifted up his book bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. He walked over to me and cupped my cheek, caressing the skin lightly. 

"Have a good day, baby." I said kissing his lips lightly. 

"Mm, you too, Haz." He hummed and pressed his lips to my cheek softly. 

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, we all love each other, blah, blah, blah. Let's go." Louis said pulling Niall from my grip. 

I shook my head as they left the room. 

Walking over to my desk, I took a head count of the students present. 

"Mr. Styles?" I heard Andrew Smith ask from his desk in the front row. "Yes?" 

"Was that the Niall Horan?" I smiled softly. "That was indeed, my Niall Horan." 

"You two are.. a thing?" 

"Yes, Andrew. I am happy to say that he is my mate." 

I smiled thinking of how soft and sweet he looked last night in my sweater. His lips in a small pout with his eyebrows furrowed as he slept soundly. 

He is just breathtaking. 

"Mr. Styles. Mr. Styles!" I heard shouts, pulling me from my daydream. 

"Yes?" 

"I said, will he be in here often?" Stacy, who sat in the second row laughed. "Oh, yes. If I have my way, he certainly will be." 

"Okay, enough about my boyfr-" I stopped abruptly and looked to the door that had just slammed. "friend that has rudely slammed the door." I said as laughs rang throughout the room. I smiled as I looked at my blushing boy. 

"I-I'm sorry. I think I left my jacket in here." He said looking at the ground. "S'fine." I laughed. 

He walked over to my desk and looked around the area. Moments passed, and he still hadn't found it.

"Here, Ni, just take mine." I said handing him the gray hoodie and pressing a kiss to his hand. "Get to class." I smirked. 

Not even a minute after he'd left the room, giggles rang out. 

"Awh, you guys are so adorable!"

"You called him Ni!" 

"And kissed his hand!" The girls gushed.

"Okay, now let's talk about this lab project." I laughed as groans spread across the room. 

[]··[]

Niall

"Niall, sweetie, what's on your mind?" 

I looked up at my mum's questioning face and shrugged. There wasn't really much to tell. Harry. Harry. Food. Harry. And still, Harry. 

"Him, mum. It's Harry. He's just so.. perfect." I sighed. 

I sat on Harry and I's large bed and looked up at her. 

Mum smiled in return. "Oh, honey. I think it's cute to see you so love struck over your mate! Do you miss him while he's working?" 

"Of course, mumma. And it's not love!" I said, rolling my eyes at her undeniable love for fan girling.

"Then what is it?" She says. 

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Mhm, okay." She hummed, making me throw a pillow at her. 

···[][]···

"Niall, c'mon, man! We need to go have a movie night! Me, you, Mister Styles, and Liam!" 

"Zayn, you and Liam got together?!" I shrieked. After 6 years, they were finally together? 

"Not yet! But we'll watch a scary movie. Liam hates them. You hate them. Mister Styles will get to cuddle you. I will get to cuddle Liam. Works out great, right?"

I gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly. "Perfectly." Harry's low voice purred into my ear. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure. When should this take place?" 

"Tonight! 9 o'clock. I need that boy."

"Ohh" I groaned as Harry pressed kissed to my weak spot underneath my jaw. "Yeah, okay, that'll work." I hummed.

"Okay, see you then. I would prefer to not hear you have sex over the phone." Zayn laughed. 

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh my god, goodbye, Zayn."

I turned to face Harry and smiled shyly at him. 

A knock on the door stopped Harry from leaning in to kiss me. 

"Yes?" 

"Harry, come out! I want to meet your little boyfriend!" Gemma yelled from the other side of the door. 

I flushed as I thought about the title. Boyfriend. I was Harry's boyfriend. 

Won't ever get used to that. 

"Come on in, Gem." 

She bursted through the door and stopped to take a good look at. I flushed under her gaze. "Hi." I said sheepishly. 

"Oh my gosh, you are so adorable! Harry! You hit the jackpot!" I blushed as she pinched my cheek, leaving Harry to kiss my temple gently. 

"Didn't I?" He says, laughing. 

"He has just the cutest little fingers, oh my goodness!" She squealed. 

"Goodness, you and my mum would get along well." I giggled, quietly. 

"Fangirl?" Harry asked.

"Fangirl." I nodded. 

"Awh, Poo Monkey! He's a giggler!" 

I erupted in laughter. "Poo Monkey?" 

"Gemma, don't even-" Harry pleaded. 

"Yes, Poo Monkey! When Harry was little, he decided it was cool to take off his diaper when he went number two, and fling it all around his room. Or any room for that matter.. the kitchen, the living room, the hallway, the-" 

"That's enough, Gemma!" Harry groaned and laid back, pulling a pillow over his head. I grinned and turned to straddle his waist. "Poo Monkey, don't be embarrassed. I think its cute!" I said, laughing in between each word. I tried pulling the pillow off of his face, only to have him pull it tighter into his grip. "No." Came a muffled response. 

"Fine, I'm sleeping in Zayn's bed for the next two weeks." I said, crossing my arms smugly.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, angel. I'm fine, not embarrassed at all." He said as pulled his blushing face from the pillow. I leaned down and kissed him gently, placing a hand on both sides of his face. 

"PDA. No thank you." Gemma said, backing out of the room slowly. 

"So, I meant to ask you. Why do you hate scary movies?" Emerald eyes gazed into mine. And it really made me feel beautiful. He had the look in his eyes that showed just pure adoration. 

I rose up from my place on his waist and walked to the closet. 

"I get scared." I said, shrugging as I rummaged through the closet.

"Scared?" 

I tilted my head to the side, examining a green v-neck. "Yes, scared. I can't handle those possesions, and crap. Scares the life out of me. "

He smiled gently, walking over and placing a hand on my cheek. "I'll protect you, angel."

"Why are you so sweet?" 

"You deserve the best, Ni. Won't let you have any less." 

I giggled at him. "That rhymed."

He laughed at me and shook his head. "So, anything you want to do before movie night starts? It's 8:40." Um, yes I would like to worship your body with my lips. 

I laughed and blushed, shaking my head of he perverse thoughts. "Can we go get some ice cream? Please?

" 'course." 

We took some shoes from the closet and slipped on our jackets. "Off we go. The market is right up the road." He said, taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs. 

•••[][]•••

"Zaynie!" I yelled, opening the door to let the jet black haired boy in. 

"Nialler!" He yelled, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, seeing as I hadn't hung out with him in forever. 

"Babe, come get your ice cream!" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Zayn smirked at me. "Yeah, babe. Go get your ice cream." 

I groaned at him. "Shut up." 

I walked to the kitchen and saw Harry putting chocolate syrup on my ice cream. "Thanks, Haz." I said, kissing his cheek gently. 

"Hi, Mr. Styles. " 

Harry smiled and took a bite of my ice cream. "Hi, Zayn." 

"Ugh, Harold, don't take my ice cream. Get your own." I mumbled. 

He laughed and kissed me softly. "Sorry, angel." 

"Awh, that's so cute." Zayn said, making me blush. "When is Liam going to be here?" 

"Right here." Liam said as he walked through the kitchen door. "Mm, you're so beautiful." Zayn said before he kissed his cheek. 

Harry and I laughed as Liam's face turned cherry red. "To the movie we go!" I yelled running into the living room with Harry hot on my tail.

"So, what're we watching?" Liam asked, taking a seat next to Zayn on the love seat. 

I shrugged. "How about Sleeping Beauty? That's a good one. Everyone likes it. And I mean everyone likes it and won't even get-" 

"Quit your babbling! Put in Insidious 2." Harry laughed. 

"But Harrrrrrrrrry!" I whined. 

"You'll be fine, baby. I won't let anyone take you. " He said as he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him tightly to me. He kissed my head gently and ran his fingers through the locks of hair. 

"OTP! OTP!" Louis yelled bursting into the room. 

I screamed in surprise and held onto Harry for dear life. "What the hell, Louis?" I asked as everyone erupted in laughter. I pouted. "Meanies. " 

Zayn shrugged. "Sorry, Nialler. Guess I forgot to tell you I invited Louis. My bad?" 

I let a low growl release from my throat. "Play the stupid movie." 

Harry smiled. "You're adorable. " He crashed his lips onto mine and caught us a heated kiss. 

"Oh my gosh. I don't ever want to go to Mr. Styles' classroom again. " Zayn groaned. 

"Haha, Payback!" I said, pulling away from Harry's soft lips. "Ew, don't call me that when we aren't in school." Harry cringed. 

We all laughed and looked at him. "Why not?" Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not that old. I would let everyone at school call me Harry, but it's against school policies. So.. what can ya do?" 

Liam looked off for a moment? "Can I skip homework?" 

"No." 

"What about me?" I whined. 

"Of course you can't, baby. " He laughed making me pout. 

It's gonna be a long night.


	5. chapter f i v e-

This chapter is really just to get the ball rolling. 

Harry 

By the end of the movie, Liam and Zayn were practically eating each other, Louis was sprawled out on the floor in a starfish form, snoring loudly. While Niall, shaking and jolting every two minutes, tried to watch the movie without peeing himself.

And I kind of just played with Niall's blond hair to try and calm his jittering.

"Now that's just disturbing. " Niall whispered to me as he looked over to Zayn and Liam. You could hear the smacking of their lips together and it distracted us from everything else. "Can't we just throw something at them? I mean, I don't want them to die. They need to come up for air at some point."

I laughed at that. "Ni, I don't think a tornado would stop them."

Niall jutted out his bottom lip and casted his baby blues at me. "But why not?" He whined, dragging out every syllable.

" 'Cause they haven't stopped even throughout Louis' snoring." I stood and took Niall's hand, dragging him into the kitchen. "Hazzy, what're we doing in here?"

"Its prank time, babe." I winked at him.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out mustard, anchovies, sour cream, spray cheese, cranberry juice, and lime juice. "Could you grab me a spoon, a bowl, and a spatula?"

"Yes, sir." He saluted.

He brought me the items and I kissed him in thanks. "Okay, start pouring them into the bowl while I go open up our bedroom door and clear the doorway. We'll need somewhere to run after they stop."

He nodded at me and I ran out of the kitchen. When I reached the living room, I made sure that Liam and Zayn were still devouring each other and Louis was still snoring like a hog. I ran into our room and put a chair close to the door for safe keeping.

After making sure the doorway was clear, I ran back to the kitchen. "Smells disgusting."

Niall looks up from stirring the items in the bowl and nods his head. "These anchovies caused that." He laughs. I walked closer and kissed his forehead. "Okay, love. We're gonna tiptoe into the living room and pour the mixtures over their heads. Grab another bowl so that you can do Louis. I want you to go for him because he won't move as fast as the others will. When you finish, run into our room, lock the closet, and wait for me to come in. Got it?"

He nods and grabs a bowl from the cabinet above his head. I watched as the mixture slid out of the original bowl and into the new one. I gagged and covered my nose. "Ew, let's just get this over with." I say taking the original bowl and spoon from the counter. 

We walk into the living room and look at the three boys. "Ready?" I ask my blond boyfriend. 

"Ready." 

Quickly, I move over to behind the couch that Liam and Zayn are sat on. I look up to see Niall standing over Louis and staring back at me.

"One, Two." He begins mouthing. "Three!" I mouth back. 

I pour the contents of the bowl onto both of the boys' heads and look up in time to see Niall sprinting away from an awaking Louis. I drop the bowl on the couch and begin srinting to the bedroom as the lovebirds break apart and jump up. I hear three sets of pounding footsteps as I continue to the room. I had just barely locked the door before the door was almost beaten down. 

"I'll get you, Styles!" I hear Zayn's voice yell as I pull Niall into my arms. "Got 'em, baby." I laugh. 

"Niall James Horan Styles! I will get you! And yes, I said Horan Styles! You two are as good as married." Louis yells. 

"But now I smell bad!" Liam whines. 

"Shower is down the hall. Use it as you will. No frickle frackle in my house, do you hear me?" Niall yells. I smirk as I hear footsteps fade down the hall. "Hm, your house, huh?" 

"Well, I- I uh-uh j-ust-" He stuttered out and his cheeks flamed. I laughed. My baby is so adorable. "You finally got it through your head, did you? You are mine. All mine. Which means I am yours. And everything that I own, is also yours." I said looking into his eyes. I felt so stongly for this boy. My student. My packmember. My mate. My boyfriend. Mine. 

No, I don't know if its love. But it isn't just a 'crush'.

Niall leans up and connects our lips. I savor the feeling of his warm and soft lips against my own. He reaches his hand up and holds onto the back of my neck as I lift him by the waist. I pull the back of his knees closer to my hips, signaling silently for him to wrap his thighs around my waist. 

I walk towards the bed and gently lie him down on it. He gasps as I pull away from his lips and latch my own to his neck. "Harry." gasps again. I gently bite down on the spot behind his left ear. "Baby." He moans. I pull back and look at him. "That was the hottest thing that has ever left your mouth." 

"Niall, get your big butt out here." Liam yells. 

I grin as I reach my hands under his body and down his back to reach his bum. "It is quite big." I laugh, squeezing it gently. "Hazzy!" He groans and moves to get out of the bed. " What if I don't want you to?" I whisper. 

"Baby, please!" He whines and kisses my jaw. I gasp and release him. "That is so sexy, oh my gosh!"

-/\\-

"Hm, done making children?" Zayn smirks. 

Niall gasped lightly. 

"We haven't ventured down that road yet, Zayn." I laughed.

A growl rose from Niall. "I hate you." He mumbled. 

"But you don't, actually." I smirked. 

"Yes, I do!" He shot back. 

"Do not!" 

"Do, too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do, to-!" 

"Oh, just kiss and make up already!" Liam yelled at us. 

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Niall closer to me. He pushed his lips against mine and I enjoyed the feel of his soft lips moving in time with my own. He pulled my head closer to him by gripping the back of my neck. 

"Wow, great call, Liam. Now it will go on for ages." Louis groaned. 

A laugh from Niall caused me to pull away from his plump lips. "Shut up, Lou, you know you enjoy it more than anyone else here!" He girnned at him.

"Yeah, banging your teacher is really cool, man!" He rolled his eyes at us. 

"So, how does that wor-" Zayn began, but was interuppted by the intercom ringing out.

"Alpha Syles?" My beta, Andrew asked. "Yes?" 

"We have a problem coming in from the east-west side of the territory line. It seems that another pack is interested in your friend. Ah, what was his name? Neil?" He asked. 

I growled under my breath. "Niall."

"Yes, well, I suggest you come and look at the cameras." 

I kissed Niall hard on the mouth before storming up the stairs.

No one messes with my territory.


	6. chapter s i x-

Niall

"Nialler?" Louis asked and broke me from my stare with the staircase.

Only moments ago, we were told that some other pack has interest in me. Also, Harry stormed up the stairs angerly. Mm, possesive Harry is so hot.

But thats beyond the point, at the moment.

"Yeah, Lou?" I said looking back at him.

"What was that about?"

I shook my head and looked to the floor. "You know as much as I do right now. It must be bad though. I've never seen him so angry."

"Are you allowed to go up there? I mean, you are the mate of the one and only Harry Styles. Gotta count for something, right?"

I laughed at him. "That's the thing. I don't consider myself involved with 'the Harry Styles'. I am with Harry. My sweet and loveable Harry."

Liam cooed. "Awh, Ni-Ni! You're in love! OMG, have you guys done it yet? Is it big? Was it-"

The intercom interuptered, once again. "Niall Horan to the main meeting room please." Andrew said before hanging it up.

My eyes widened and I looked to the boys. "Shit!" I said and made my way to the stairs.

Step one, step two- I counted as took each step. I'm nervous to know what is happening and how it will effect my relationship. I could honestly care less about myself at the moment.

As I finished the 10th step, I took off down the hall to the meeting room.

"Niall, please take your seat next to me. " Harry commanded gently.

I immediately moved to his side, never breaking our solid stare.

"Haz, what's going on?"

He looked at me and sighed. "The Silver Lake Pack wants you. Apparently the alpha finds you, and I quote, 'breathtaking'. I will not allow him to take you from me."

I took his hand and kissed him gently to calm his rage. "Babe, no one is taking me anywhere."

"I know. I know. But this is a threat to my pack, and If anyone from his pack crosses the border to my territory, they will be immediately punished with sentence of twenty years in the cellar to death. " He said firmly.

That actually did kind of scare me. How much of a threat were they really? Why do they want me? 

I let out a shuddered breath. "What makes them so powerful?"

He shook his head. "Though our pack is the most powerful in the region, he has dangerous weapons that are not legal in the United States."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to hold the battle on November 18. Which is... three days away. "

"No! No, No! I do not want you fighting! What if you get hurt? I can't run this pack by myself?"

He chuckled lightly and pulled me into his lap. I shuffled to get comfortable and placed my head on his shoulder. "Baby, I'm gonna be fine. You don't need to worry about that. But you will have to stay here just in case I don't make it back. " 

"If you don't make it back, whats left? These people love you, Haz! They'll be angry if I take over!"

"Calm down, Ni. I'll be fine, okay?" He murmured as he kissed my temple. 

-/\\-

Harry

"Harry!" Niall yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" 

"Your phone is ringing. It's Anne!" 

I walked out of my office and down the stairs. Taking the phone from Niall, I slid my finger across the bottom of the screen. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, love. How are you?"

"Alright. And you?" 

"Good. I was actually calling to see if Gemma, Robin, and I could come over and visit. Maybe have some dinner? Get to know Niall better? " 

I grinned as she mentioned Niall. I leaned walked over to where he was cooking in the kitchen and kissed his cheek. 

"That sounds good, mum. " I smiled as Niall turned around and wrapped his arms around my torso and buried his face in my chest. 

"Good, so I'll see you about six-ish, alright?" 

"That's fine. Love you, mum, see you later." 

"Bye, sweetie. " 

Niall looked up at me and grinned. "What's up?" 

"Mum, Gem, and Robin are coming over for dinner. Sound alright?" 

He leaned up and kissed my lips softly. "Of course. " 

I smiled. "Whatcha cooking?" 

He unwrapped his arms and turned back to the stove. "Stuffed peppers. " 

I hummed and kissed his neck gently. "Sounds delicious. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Let me know when they arrive, okay? It should be around six. " 

He smiled. "Right, gotcha. It's five eighteen right now. Forty-two minutes. I think I can manage that. " 

-/\\-

Niall

A knock on the door pulled me out of my gaze with the over timer. 

"Haz, your parents are here!" I yelled up the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. It wasn't long before I heard muffled voices and footsteps walking towards the dining room. 

"Harry, this room is so lovely! And it smells delicious!"

"Thanks, mum, but that's all Ni's doing." He said as they got closer to the kitchen door. 

"Niall, good to see you again, doll!" Gemma squealed and launched herself at me. I laughed and hugged her back tightly. 

I pulled away and kissed Anne's cheek. "How are you, Anne?" 

She pulled me in for a side hug. "Good, thank you!" 

Robin stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Niall." He grinned. 

"You too, sir. If you'll just have a seat in the dining area, I'll bring the food right out." I smiled to them.

"Let me help you." Harry said as he picked up the salad bowl from the counter. 

"Thank you!" I said kissing his cheek. I grabbed the dressing bottles from the refrigerator.

I walked to the dining room and set the bottles on the table. Grabbing Harry's hand, I pulled him to the kitchen with me to help bring the plates. 

Ten minutes later, we all sat at the round table, me in between Harry and Gemma, while Robin was by Harry and Anne was next to Gemma. 

"So, Niall, tell me, how is life with Harold? Is he a pain in the ass?" He laughed. 

"Robin!" Harry whined. 

"Yes, of course. He's such a pest." I sighed dramatically and winked at Harry. 

"Niiiiii!" Harry whined again. 

"I'm kidding, Haz. He's perfect. We get on very well." I smiled to Robin.

"Are you working anywhere at the moment?" Anne asked. 

I shook my head. "It's just high school for now. Speaking of which, I really don't want to go tomorrow." I said, turning to Harry and resting my head on his shoulder, my lips forming a pout. 

He kissed me softly and grinned. "Get over it. You're going. You have an Algebra final and a Lab tomorrow. Both are very important." 

"But Harrrrrry," I whined. "I don't like labs." I pouted once more. 

"That stinks for you." He laughed, making me groan. 

-/\\-

Harry

"Harry, maybe you should take the lad up already. He's out cold." Robin said as he gestured to the sleeping boy in my lap. His arms wrapped around my torso while his head rested on my shoulder. 

"Hmm.. I think we'll both go up. You all are welcome to stay in a guest bedroom. Theres three on the third floor." I said, standing with Niall in my arms. 

"Goodnight, boys. " Mum said as I made my way down the hall. 

"Night, mum." I said before shutting my bedroom door. 

I wrapped a secure arm under his bum and peeled back the covers. I laid him down on the bed and stripped us both down to boxers. 

I then crawled into the bed and pulled my sleeping boy into my arms. "Sweet dreams, baby." I said before kissing the corner of his mouth. 

-/\\-


	7. chapter s e v e n-

Hey, guys! I've decided to start writing again, (yay) thanks for your guys' encouraging comments and inboxes. It means the world to me that you guys actually enjoy what I write for fun. Let me know what you think!

( If you're looking for a new and upcoming book to get hooked to, check out my new story, The Roommate , which will be updated soon!

Niall. 

I woke up (an: like this) to a Harry-less bed this morning, and ever since, I've been in an awful mood. 

Of course, other things such as waking up late, running out of hot water, and spilling food down the front of my shirt have caused my bad attitude this morning. But, I choose to blame it only on the fact that Harry didn't wake me up like he usually does. 

So, already having missed 1st period, I just ran by McDonalds and got some breakfast to at least try to get happier. 

And now, walking through the front doors of the high school, I was kind of scared to walk into Harry's class considering that I was 20 minutes late already. 

I passed the halls of all of the freshman who carried four 3-inch binders to every single class they went to. 'Ah, the new ones.' I chuckled. 

As I opened the door to his classroom, all eyes landed on me. 

"Baby, just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean that I can allow you to get away with being this late. Did you grab a pass from the main office?" Harry grinned. 

I groaned at him. "No, Mr. Styles. " 

"Alright. Detention for you then. " He sighed. 

"It's not my fault you didn't wake me up as per usual. " I put my hands up in defense. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my seat, sitting me down correctly in it. "Mm, I'm sorry, angel." He said, leaning down to kiss me briefly. 

"Now, where were we?" He started as he walked away from my desk. The further away he got, the more the fangirls started talking about how 'freaking adorable' we are. 

"Thank you!" I laughed at them. 

"Alright, so today, we are going to be doing a lab on-" 

"How many times you and Niall had sex last night? Cause' Mr. Styles, you have serious sex hair." A guy named Alex yelled from behind me. 

I blushed and covered my face. 

"Please keep me and Ni's personal life away from the classroom. If you really want to know, you may bother him after class with your concerns." He winked at me. 

The class bursted in laughter and I groaned. "Harry!" I whined at him. 

"Sorry, baby." He laughed. "Now, let's continue."

As we continued through the class, I was getting more and more tired. My bad mood worsened, and I was getting irritated with anyone who spoke to me. Eventually, I fell asleep with my head resting in my arms on the table.

After what felt like 30 minutes later, it was actually 3 hours later and I was asleep in Harry's private office. 

I sat up, yawning, and stretched my arms above my head. Putting my arms back at my sides, I sighed deeply. 

How did this happen, exactly? 

I stood up and opened the door to the classroom. It was empty except for Harry, who was grading papers at his desk. 

"Hi, my love." I said as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hey, sweetheart. Sleep alright?" He asked as he pulled me down into his lap. 

"Yeah! When did I get in there?" 

"You looked exhausted right before you fell asleep at your desk and I didn't want to disturb you, so I put you in the office to let you have some peace." 

I kissed him softly on the lips. My heart skipped as I thought of how that scene played out in my head. "Thank you. " 

He smiled at me. "No problem at all. But, it is the best time of the day, so we should probably head out." 

"Lunch time?" I asked eagerly.

"Lunch time. " He nodded.

-/\\-

"Touch me, yeah. I want you to touch me there. Make me feel like I am breathing, make me feel like I am human." 

Harry and I sang along to the iPod that was playing aloud in the car. After lunch, the rest of the school day was pretty boring. I actually passed out in 2 of the 4 classes that took place afterwards. Yeah, I learned a lot.

Not. 

When we got home, I went straight up to Harry and I's room to go to sleep. I'm done with being awake for the day. 

After entering the bedroom, I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt. I then walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid down. It was only a matter of minutes before I fell asleep. 

Harry. 

I walked to my office after making sure Niall was alright. Poor thing had an extremely long day. 

As I sat at my desk, I checked the map that was set up to find where the Silver Lake Pack was. 

They were getting closer and closer by the day, so it was hard to come up with a good and solid plan for what we would do. 

I just hope we come up with something, because if we don't, Niall could be ripped out of my arms. And that is the absolute last thing I want.

I called Zach to the meeting room through the intercom and told him to come to my office. I was tired of just waiting around. We need to take action. 

Zach broke me away from my thoughts as he opened the door loudly. "Evening, Alpha. " 

"Hey, Zach. I've been thinking. We need to take action before they actually reach the pack ground. I don't want them injuring anyone here, and surely don't want them to be anywhere near Niall. " I rushed out firmly. 

He nodded his head. "I agree. They are coming from Colorado, right?" 

I nodded at him. 

"And where are they now?" He asked after a moment. 

"Phoenix, Arizona. " 

"We need to leave immediately, then. They've been after us for 2 days and are halfway here. I think it would be in your best interest to call a meeting and gather all of the men." He said. 

"And then we leave right after. " 

We left the room and walked to the pack meeting room, hitting the red button that signaled everyone to come here on the way in. 

Soon enough, everyone had entered and were taking their seats, already asking questions to the people around them. 

And then, I realized Niall was not one of them. And that made my heart ache, because he would be so angry if he wasn't clued in. But he needs rest, because once he finds out, he will probably not be getting much sleep. 

"Excuse me, everyone. " I interrupted all of their conversations. "As some of you may know, the Silver Lake pack is after my mate and your other Alpha. They are half way here already, and to ensure the safety of everyone here, we, as in all of the men in this house, will be leaving to meet them before they get here immediately after we conclude this. Which I guess, is now. Could all of you men that are going please line up alongside the wall over there. I will-" 

"Harry?" Niall's voice interrupted my rant. 

I looked at him for a moment before telling everyone to do as I said. 

Niall walked over to me and pulled me off of the stage. 

"What is going on?" He asked, gripping my hands gently. 

"Oh, uh, we are going to meet the Silver Lake pack before they get here.." I trailed off. 

"Now?" He asked, tears pooling in his eyes. 

My heart ached and I pulled him in for a tight hug, placing his head in my neck. "Yeah, right now. " 

He pulled his head up and looked at me as the tears spilled out of his eyes. "I'm not allowed to go, am I?" He whispered. 

I shook my head. "That's not safe, baby. " 

He nodded. "I understand. " 

I hugged him tighter and he whispered "Stay safe," in my ear. I pulled away and kissed his temple. "I love you. " 

He gave me a watery smile and kissed my cheek, "I love you, so much, Haz. " 

I gave him another gentle kiss on the forehead and walked away from him to the men lined up by the wall. Zach, who led the line, grinned at me as I approached them. "Ready, boss?" 

I nodded. 

Before we could leave though, the lights went out and I heard my beloved scream my name. 

"Baby, come here. Follow my voice, okay? No one panic! " I yelled. 

The lights flickered multiple times as everyone began yelling. 

I heard Niall's footsteps come closer and his body collided with mine. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his body shake. "Sweet boy, your okay. I've got you. " I whispered in his ear. 

"Zach, I think they've already got us. " I spoke into the darkness.


	8. chapter e i g h t-

Niall

Terrified

-is the only word that could correctly describe my feelings right now. The People who are trying to rip me from my home are actually on the property and have cut out all of the power. 

I hold on to Harry tightly as everyone stands in silence, listening for any sign that they are near. My body shakes as tears glide down my cheeks. 

"Ni, you gotta calm down, baby. We're taking care of it, okay? I'll keep you safe. Deep breaths, yeah?" Harry says and kisses my temple. 

"I'm so scared, Harry!" I whimpered. 

He hugged me tighter to him and kissed my head repeatedly. 

The tears poured quickly as I heard the sound of boots coming closer through the hallway. The door slammed open and bright flashlights shined through the room. 

Harry peals my body away from his own and pulls me behind him. I shake lightly as I see the light near us, pushing my hands under Harry's shirt to feel his lower back and laying my head against his back , tears soaking his shirt. 

I see the light hit Harry from the corner of my eye, and whimper slightly. 

"Where is he, Styles?" A deep voice calls out. 

"He's not here. " 

"Your beautiful, blue eyed boy toy isn't here? Why, what a shame!" He sneers and I feel Harry growl slightly. 

"Go home, Daniel. You have no purpose here."

"I do, actually. Niall Horan is supposed to be mine. Not yours. And I'm not leaving without him. " He growled. 

I cringed for two reasons. One, I don't enjoy being treated like an accessory. Two, I would never even think of being with this disgusting pig. I want Harry. That's it. Only Harry. 

"Well, you're out of luck, then, aren't you? He's not here. He's out of the country, actually. In Ireland visiting family. " Harry growled back. 

"I don't believe you. I'll believe you when you show me he isn't hiding behind you. " Daniel laughed. 

I was heaving at that point, tears rolling like a river down my face.

"What do you want?" I whispered and peered over Harry's shoulder. 

"I want you, precious. " He smirked and inched closer to us. I tightened my grip on Harry and got as close to him as I could manage. 

"Well, I don't want you. I never would. You're not my soulmate, I don't want to be with you. I never, ever will. It will always be Harry. Now, if you could, please leave. You have no business being here. " I rushed out. 

He blinked and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Harry. "You heard him. Leave. " 

"I won't be-" Daniel's words were cut short as he took a bullet to his head. The shot came from the other side of the room, where Louis stood smugly. "No one messes with Narry!" He yelled. Harry and I both shook with laughter and Daniel's little workers took off through the door.

Harry turned around and I squeezed him tightly, overjoyed that I would be sleeping in his arms tonight instead of that bastard Daniel's. 

"Thank you so much, Louis! I can't stress my appreciation enough to you. " Harry smiled to Louis. 

"EW, quit using such huge words. We're not in the classroom, Styles. " He smiled back.

Harry laughed at him and suggested some pizza and a few games with the guys, which we all agreed to. 

We ended up watching a couple of episodes of Supernatural and The Benchwarmers. 

I was feeling a little tired, so I moved from my place on the couch next to Louis and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a fuzzy blanket. I then walked over to Harry and he moved aside so that I could squeeze in beside him. He took the blanket from my arms and pulled it over the two of us. 

"Thank you, baby. " I said before kissing his jaw gently. 

He pulled me so that my head was resting on his chest and my body was half on top of his. 

"Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you." He said and kissed my nose.

By then my eyes were already dropping, and I passed out just before whispering an "I love you" back. 

Harry

"He looks so content. " Louis smiled. 

I looked down at Niall' s sleeping form and squeezed him gently. 

I smiled back and began rubbing his back gently. 

"Did you call Li and Zayn to come sleep over?" I whispered to Louis. 

"Oh, no, I forgot." 

"Well you should. It's only 7. Niall should wake in around 45 minutes and you guys can all hang out." 

"I think I might just do that. " He smiled and walked away to ring them. 

Around 10 minutes later he came back and said that they'd be here in 5-10 minutes. When they arrived,  both ran in talking about how they were now a couple and it was official. 

SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION- 

   HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THIS BOOK HAVING MPREG? COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME, MAJORITY VOTE WINS.


	9. chapter n i n e-

Harry

"Oh my gosh! When did you ask him?" Louis squeaked. 

"I asked him only a few hours ago." Zayn smiles to us. 

I felt Niall shift on my chest and looked down at him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiles shyly at me. 

"What's going on, love?" He whispered.

"Hi, baby. " I smiled and kissed him gently. "Zayn and Liam came to tell us that they're officially a couple now. " 

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Niall yelled and jumped up, kneeing me in the crotch in the process. I groaned at the pain and covered myself. 

Zayn, Liam, and Louis all roared with laughter while Niall looked as if he was hiding his giggles. 

"Are you okay, baby? " He rushed over to me and sat on my knee. I moved my hands from my private area and attacked him with tickles. He laughed harder than ever. 

"Please, Please, Harry!" He heaved. 

I continued tickling him, smiling wider each time he let out another giggle. "Repeat after me. Harry is the sexiest person alive. "

"H- Harry is the s-sexiest p-person alive!" He breathed out in between laughs. "Please! Please!" 

I still didn't stop because it was just too cute. 

"Baby! " He whined.

I finally relented because I have absolutely no power over myself when he calls me baby. 

"You evil bastard." He sighed and climbed into my lap. I kissed him sweetly and rubbed his back.

"So, now I'm the only one without a boyfriend? The hell? I'm sexier than all of 'ya! " Louis yelled. 

We all laughed at his pissed facial expression.

"You'll find your mate soon, Louis. I'm sure he's not far. " 

Louis sighed but after thinking perked up again. " What if it was Mr. James? He's so hot, the things I'd do to that body- mmm. " 

Niall looked up at me and gave me a grin. "Harry's actually really good friends with Ryder, aren't you babe? "

I laughed and looked over to Louis. "Yeah, Ryder James is actually one of my best friends. " 

"Really?!" He yelled and jumped off of his seat. 

"Yeah, hold on a minute. Niall come with me for a moment. " I said and pulled him up off of the couch. I pulled him up the stairs and to our bedroom.

"You know, Ryder is 23 and still hasn't found his mate. What if I called him over here to see if Louis was his match? I mean, Louis is on 17 and won't know who is mate is until he's 21. If Ryder comes now, he may have a match. " I grinned. 

Niall smiled widely at the thought of his best friend finding his mate and being happy. 

"Do it." He said. 

-/\\-

15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I stood up from my position on the couch with Niall and Louis and made eyes with Niall. He nodded his head at me and motioned for me to get the door. 

I walked to the door and swung it open, and was almost immediately embraced. 

"Harry! My main man! What's up buddy? How's life with Ni? " Ryder grinned at me. 

I grinned widely at him and rolled my eyes. "It's great, buddy. Come inside though, I want you to meet someone. " 

He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded at me. I led him to the living room and had him take a seat next to me. 

"Ryder, this is Louis. " I said and pointed to Louis who sat next to Niall. 

"Hi, Mister!" Louis giggled shyly. 

"Hello, Louis. Don't call me mister, please. Makes me feel rather old. " He smiled fondly back. 

Louis giggled and looked at the floor. "Then what do I call you?" 

At this moment, Ryder stood, the action unnoticed by Louis and motioned for me to take his spot so that he could get closer to the boy. I placed Niall in my lap and took his spot at the end of the couch. 

Ryder took the space next to Louis and picked the boy's chin up. They then looked each other straight in the eyes. 

"Well," Ryder started. "You can call me your mate. " 

Louis jumped up into his lap and smiled widely. "Really? " He whispered. 

Ryder wrapped his arms around Louis and smiled down at him. "Really, baby."


End file.
